Little Pink Dress
by MaymZ
Summary: Blossom tugged the skirt of the dress down a bit more. She stared in the mirror at herself. She knew she looked pretty in the simple soft hot pink dress with black sash and trim. But was she pretty enough?
1. Chapter 1

Zumachi-chan - Ellos Jellos everyone. Sorry it's been a while but I've been bored and I completely brain stumped lately. Not to mention I was busy making my American Mcgee's Alice costume for Geek Fest this past week. Anyway, the hours and hours of hand stitching the dress and apron together along with my favorites playlist on iheartradio helped greatly clear my brain of cobwebs and I'm back. Sorta. Ok, so I'm still sorta stumped on what to write with Angels and Witch's Were even though I know what's happening next and I'm really really sorry about Madness in March. I kinda got caught up in the bios and forgot the story. Hopefully with all this creative energy I'll finish the Party part 4 and finish up some new chapters as well.

Anyway, this story came to mind randomly while I was sowing my costume. I had been reading some fics about Brickercup (Brick x Buttercup) and an idea came to mind. Not about Brick and Buttercup per say but the split and mixed couples inspired me. Originally I wanted to turn the idea into a full on story but my idea only went so far as a one shot but then I started writing and words started slipping so I'm turning the one shot idea into a multiple chapter one shot, if that makes sense. In the story no one is related to each other and though mixed pairings inspired this story, the pairings are color coordinated. I'll go now and let you start the story. Sorry it's so short. I'll see if I can finish it tonight. Luv ya. Peace.

* * *

Blossom tugged the skirt of her dress down farther. She smoothed out the black sash that wound around the waist and tied into a large black bow in the back. She was pretty. But was she pretty enough?

She stared at the mirror a moment longer, analyzing the dress and the girl who wore it.

Blossom turned from the mirror and disrobed. She'd wear the dress… some other time, when she was pretty enough for it. When she finally had the confidence for it. Pulling on simple skinny jeans and her favorite geeky shirt, Blossom grabbed her book bag and headed downstairs.

She found breakfast and sat on the couch watching the new and waited, eating the strawberry frosted poptart. Soon enough, her doorbell rang.

Blossom didn't hesitate to stand up and open the door. She smiled genuinely at the tall dark haired boy who stood in her doorway.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Blossom winced as piercing green eyes examined her outfit. "I- I decided against the dress. It didn't fit right and –"

Blossom was cut off by her best friend pushing her back up the stairs toward her room.

"We both know that's a load of bullshit," Butch grunted as he dragged her up the stairs. "We've been planning this outfit for weeks. You know you look good in it so stop lying to yourself and go put it on."

"But –"

"No buts." Butch roughly threw her back into her room closing the door behind her. "You're wearing that dress. And if you don't put it on in the next five minutes, I'll come in there and dress you myself."

Blossom gulped. Butch made a lot of empty threats. But never with her. She knew he'd do it. She wondered if she could wait him out until it was time to go. But he even had a response for that.

"And we're not leaving 'til you're in it," he said through the door. "So it's either get dress or be late."

Fear plunged through her stomach. Blossom was never late. She had an irrational fear about being late. It was so bad that she had to be extra early, she was afraid she'd miss something vital and get left behind if she wasn't early. Even if she showed up on time she feared she'd miss something.

With fear as fuel, Blossom raced to get changed.

"Times up," Butch called as Blossom tied the large pink bow in her hair again.

Blossom looked nervously as her bedroom door opened and revealed the dark clad boy. He whistled low, causing her heart to race and her cheeks to flush as he gave her a once over. She fussed with the hem of the skirt again and stood shyly.

"Stop it. You're perfect," Butch told her taking her hands and pulling her into a hug.

Blossom sunk into the hug. It held everything their relationship was. Blossom felt her anxiety and fear melt away.

Butch pulled away first and checked the watch on his wrist. "Well looks like were still on schedule. Let's get this over with, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Zumachi-chan - Hi. So I would've had this chapter up last night but the wireless went out and it didn't get fixed 'til about a few seconds ago. I was in such a writing mood last night that I even wrote the third part to this story. I'm posting that now as well.

And I wanted to say Thank You to those of you who have reviewed, followed and favorited this story. And Crystal Melody, I completely agree. I'm usually only color cordinated, with the exception of Brickercup, but there's something oddly appealing about Butch X Blossom. Thanks again and I hope you'll continue to follow this story.

Anyways, enjoy and read on.

* * *

Blossom gripped her binder tightly. She'd waited the half hour of standing in line to pick up her schedule and now she was waiting in the hall for Butch.

She tried to avoid eye contact as people exited the gym clutching their own schedules and talking with friends. She saw people she knew and some new freshmen. Very few people waved at her as they passed by.

"Blossom!"

Blossom barely had time to react as a blur of blue and blond attacked her with a hug. The smell of vanilla and honey filled her nose as she hugged the girl back.

"Hi Bubbles," she said.

The pretty golden blond haired girl pulled back and brushed her bangs out of her sky blue eyes. "How was your summer?" she asked.

"Pretty good. How about yours?" Blossom asked. She pulled her friend out of the way as more people exited the gym.

"It was ok," Bubbles started. Blossom smiled as Bubbles continued to talk about her usual vacation to the Virgin Isle with her family. They owned a condo there that they rented out but visited every summer.

Blossom tried to stifle the envy she felt for her friend as she half paid attention and half kept a look out for Butch. It wasn't Bubbles' fault her family was better off then Blossom's. Blossom's family had money sure, but not in the excess Bubbles' did.

"So where's Butch?" Bubbles finally asked.

Blossom's response was searching the crowd. "I don't know. He should've gotten his schedule by now."

They both looked through the crowd for the tall raven haired boy. But before they could find him a group of girls exited the gym. They spotted the blue and pink clad girls and soon Bubbles was surrounded by a gaggle of girls.

Blossom side stepped as Bubbles and the other girls did happy little dances, each girl talking over the next as they asked Bubbles questions and tried to catch up. Again envy jabbed at Blossom's heart at watching Bubbles friends. She quickly swallowed it.

"See you later Bloss," Bubbles called back as her friends escorted her away. "Good luck."

Blossom waved back as she watched the clique disappear around the corner, their giggles still echoing through the hallway like a memory. Blossom stayed where she was and continued to wait.

Blossom sighed at the empty ache in her heart. Friends came easy to Bubbles. It had taken a semester of tutoring Bubbles for Blossom to finally open up to her and for Blossom to actually consider them official friends. Besides Bubbles, Butch was the only other person in her life that knew who she was.

Blossom sighed again. Fewer and fewer students were trickling out of the gym and she was starting to lose faith in Butch when her phone twittered. Blossom pulled out the pink box and pulled open the chat.

'Sorry. They didn't have my schedule so I had to head to the office. Wat locker do u have this yr? I'll meet u there'

Blossom quickly typed a response to Butch.

'My locker # is 1238, I'll meet you there. I'm still outside the gym so I'll probably beat you. See you soon.'

Blossom hit send and soon another twitter lit up the screen.

'Kk. Cya'


	3. Chapter 3

Zumachi-chan - So I've noticed a theme. It wasn't intentional, I just wanted to introduce the relationships between all the Puffs and Ruffs, but it looks like each chapter will feature a different Ruff or Puff. First was Butch, then Bubbles, now Buttercup. I don't know who's next. Brick is definitely showing up soon but not quiet yet. Anyways, like always, enjoy and read on.

* * *

Blossom exited the hallway that ran parallel to the gym and enter the main hall. Keeping her head down she navigated the halls. A few shoulders brush against hers and several groups blockaded the hall but she was able to slip through. Years of practice made it easy.

Too soon she arrived at her locker. She sighed at the lack of her friend. She opened the locker and started organizing it. A white board attached to the door, metal mesh stand stood at the bottom to prop up her bag above the gym shoes she'd put under it.

Depositing her bag after grabbing a few essentials, Blossom closed the locker and put her simple red lock on it. She double checked the combination before turning around to search the crowd.

Still no Butch. Blossom sighed again and resolves to wait.

Blossom chewed on her lower lip as she stared at the clock. Students were expected to head to 2nd hour after obtaining their schedule but the tardy bell wouldn't ring for another 15 minutes but still…. Blossom searched the hall again wishing he'd hurry.

Suddenly she spotted a green and black mix making its way down the hall. Happiness and relief fluttered in her until she noticed he was too short. Blossom relaxed back against the lockers and let out a sigh.

The green and black teen still approached. Blossom ignored them, still searching for her green and black teen.

"Excuse me," the teen said in a sweet voice that shocked Blossom. At first look, the person before her was a male: the baggy jeans with rips and chains, the worn vans, baggy jacket and baggy shirt. But upon closer inspection and the sound of _her_ voice there was no denying the dark person that stood expectantly before Blossom was a girl.

Blossom stared dumbly at her for a moment. The girl just smirked and raised a fingerlessly-gloved hand to point at the locker adjacent to Blossom's. Pieced clicked in her head and Blossom immediately stepped away from the lockers so the girl could get to hers.

"Sorry," Blossom mumbled.

"It's fine," the girl said. She looked between Blossom with her pink and red scheme and the locker with the red lock. "So I take it we're neighbors."

Blossom watched as the girl put her bag in the locker, kept a pen, then shut the door with a slam and put a padlock on the door.

"I guess," Blossom said as she looked around the halls. She wasn't the social type. With teachers, it was one thing, it was all about a shared persuit for knowledge. With peers, she didn't know where to start.

"I'm Buttercup," the girl held out a hand after brushing a long black and green streaked bang away from her enchanting green eyes. "My friends call me BC."

"Blossom." She accepted the girl's hand.

"What do you have first hour?" Buttercup propped herself against the wall of lockers. Blossom slowly settled in next to her after quickly scanning the crowd. Where was Butch?

"IB Physics with Mr. Campbell," Blossom stated. She'd memorized her schedule but still pulled it out.

Buttercup pulled her own out and the girls compared it. "Cool. Looks like we have home room and 6th hour together," Buttercup stated.

Blossom vaguely wondered what classes she'd have with Butch when suddenly the bell rang. Blossom looked up startled. Students around them were scattering like crazy as the clocked ticked down.

"Well I gotta get to class," Buttercup said, stashing the schedule in one of her many pockets. "See you 'round Blossom." Buttercup winked with a friendly smile before she dissolved into the crowd.

Blossom stared after feeling slightly lost.

"Who was that?"

Blossom squeaked as Butch snickered. Brows furrowed, Blossom halfheartedly hit Butch's toned arm. "Don't do that!" Blossom reprimanded. "Where were you anyways?"

Butch's snickers softened as Blossom glared him down. "Sorry. They didn't have my schedule because they enrolled me as a s'more again since I nearly failed last year. Stupid education system," Butch explained.

Blossom sighed heavily, silently forgiving Butch. "What do you have first hour?" she asked as she entered the fray of students.

"Physics with Ms. Moore," Butch stated peering at the slip of paper he held.

Blossom smiled as they set off in step toward the science hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Blossom still couldn't quite believe 2 hours had already passed by. Then again she never could fathom the speed at which time passes.

She hadn't yet had a class with Butch or Bubbles, but that was to be expected. Blossom was enrolled in mostly IB or AP classes while Butch had athletics affecting his schedule and with Bubbles' focus on Art; it wasn't very likely that they'd share any classes except lunch.

She also hadn't seen the new girl, Buttercup again either. It was obvious she was new to the district at least. Townsville High was a small school with only a student body of maybe 650 students at max. There were only 2 other high schools in the district and TH was the largest.

Blossom entered her fourth hour and immediately ran into someone standing in the door way. Whoever it was, was large enough to knock Blossom to the floor.

Blossom looked up from her grounded position to find a snickering blue clad boy. Something unpleasant dropped into her stomach.

"Well if it isn't Little Strawberry," the boy said with a bright perfect grin. "Careful there, Strawberry or you might get hurt."

Blossom quickly looked away and scrambled to collect the books around her. With everything accounted for and within her grasp, she stood up and made her way to enter the room but the tall stocky boy still stood in her way.

"Excuse me Boomer," she said in a small voice. Fear, dread and anxiety churned nauseously in her stomach. She already knew what him standing in the doorway meant for the long run and she didn't want to think about it.

"What was that?" Boomer leaned in brushing a long golden blond lock behind his ear and leaned in, towering over Blossom's tiny figure.

"I said excuse me," Blossom repeated herself. She tried to look boldly into his cobalt blue eyes but the flight was too strong. "I would like to enter the classroom please."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot oblige to that little request, Little Strawberry," Boomer said standing to his full towering height with arms crossed. If he hadn't said no, it would've been obvious from his posture that it was a no.

"You see Strawberry," he continued. His smirk continued to grow. "You rudely interrupted me in the middle of something _very_ important. I can't let you by until you pay your dues."

"Excuse me?" Blossom said dumbfounded now.

Boomer shrugged causing the dark blue letterman on his shoulders to rise and fall. " _You_ ran into _me_ , ergo you should apologize for disturbing my careful analysis of the daily ways of the student body."

Blossom frowned. This was all so ridiculous. Boomer wasn't your average dumb jock. He was incredibly well read and a very quick study. But instead of becoming peers with a shared love for knowledge, Boomer had decided to make Blossom's day miserable ever since that fateful day back in middle school.

"Some people haven't got all day Strawberry," Boomer mocked as he continued to stand in front of her.

Blossom closed her eyes and swallowed the ghost of regret. She was about to comply to Boomer's demands when someone pushed through the slowly thinning crowd of the halls toward the door.

"Excuse me."

Both Boomer and Blossom turned toward the agitated voice full of exasperation. They found a defiant BC standing impatiently along with a few other student behind Blossom.

"Is this punk bothering you Blossy?" BC gave Boomer a death glare and her posture dared him to make her day.

While blue and green clashed Blossom avoid all looks. Why was a girl like BC standing up for a nobody like her? They'd met only this morning and barely knew each other yet and once BC learned more about Blossom and found her own friend, Blossom would be back to square one and alone with only Butch, and the occasional Bubbles, for company.

"We were just having a friendly chat," Boomer replied cockily toward the dark brunette. "Weren't we Strawberry?"

Blossom flinched at the sickly sweetness he coated the word with. And she noticed the subtle change in BC's eyes as she noticed.

BC turned back to face Boomer, taking a step to sand even with Blossom and toe to toe with the boy's towering height. "Well if you're finished, we'd all like to get to class."

Blossom waited for Boomer to tell BC to stick her nose in someone else's business but then he noticed the crowd around the door. Blossom was completely at a loss of words when Boomer stepped back without a fight.

"After you ladies," sweeping a hand toward the half filled seats.

BC pushed past him and Blossom followed after her savior.

"Oh and Strawberry."

Blossom paused with BC as she turned back to face her tormentor. A smug smile crossed his smile.

"That dress looks good on you."


End file.
